Lo Noto
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: Otra de mis parejas raras UU pero opinen a ver que les parece


Anya: hola, n-n aquí voy yo con otra de mis ideas raras pero ni modo  
  
BelleDestiny: sabes que no debes de tentar al destiny verdad? ¬¬  
  
Anya: por que? Oo?  
  
BelleDestiny: por que tarde que temprano alguien te dirá que eres pésima para escribir, por eso yo no escribo  
  
Anya: . ..... --U no me animes

_****_

_**Lo noto  
**_

****

**Lo noto **

**Sé que nos pasa algo **

**Aunque selles tus labios  
**  
No sé que es lo que té pasa, pensé que después de lo sucedido podríamos estar juntos o tal vez... tal vez fue que en realidad no te conocía tanto como creía... los besos no son iguales... sé que algo no es igual... aunque digas lo contrario...  
  
Pensé que por fin estaríamos juntos, que te quedarías conmigo, que seguiríamos una vida solos... pero no... esto se ha vuelto sin fin... me miras... me acaricias... me besas... me tocas... pero noto como ya no es igual... ya no es lo mismo... y cuando te pido que me expliques te callas y das media vuelta... se que algo pasa... no eres así... o eso creo yo...

**El mal rollito entre los dos, **

**Lo noto**

No tiene mucho que las peleas contigo se han vuelto más continuas, al principio pensé que tu serías el celoso y posesivo y ahora sé que soy yo, pues he empezado a reclamarte cada vez que llegas tarde sea por lo que sea o cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos y sé que esta pasando algo...  
  
Quiero entender que pasa, ¿es que acaso yo he hecho algo mal?, No lo sé... no me contestas y sé que mi actitud no esta ayudando en nada... al principio creí que te conocía como la palma de mi mano, había leído todo acerca de ti, lo que te gustaba, lo que no, quines eran tus compañeros y la clase de personas que te eran cercanas... y creí que con eso podríamos mantener una relación, aunque lo que sucedió con Cyber Dranzer, no estaba en mis planes no era algo que yo hubiera previsto y ahora que lo pienso... ¿lo nuestro no será compasión?**Tu siempre estas cansada **

**Y nunca dices nada **

**Pero que no estoy loco **

**Y lo noto**

Antes nunca faltaban las noches sin dormir, los besos apasionados, las conversaciones calladas, y aunque lo niegues sé que algo ha cambiado, siempre que quiero hacerlo dices estar cansado, y ahora los besos son cortos e insípidos y las conversaciones son más simples que nunca... ¿qué te pasa?...  
  
No sé que sucede y no me gusta sentirme así, sé que te he presionado mucho y más desde hace unos meses en los que incluso te has cambiado de escuela, sé que esos días me puse demasiado pesado, sé que estuve insoportable... es solo que me molestaba el hecho de que ahora te vería menos, pero no puedo evitarlo... estos días he sentido como si alguien te alejara de mí y no es algo que a mi me agrade... como ahora... no estas aquí y me siento mal, por que estas con tus amigos pero no me gusta verte con ellos, cuando estas con ellos no me gusta verte, no eres tu... o al menos creo que ese témpano de hielo no eres tu...**Me esta matando poco a poco, **

**Y lo noto  
**

Ya no aguanto, ¡quiero saber que es lo que pasa!!!!, ¡Dímelo!!!... ¿qué paso??, ¿Qué es lo que hice?, ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros??... la angustia me hiere, deseo saber ¿qué es?...  
  
Si fui yo dímelo, por favor quiero saberlo, ya no soporto estar así, la verdad es que no puedo decir que tu y yo somos el pináculo del amor, pero creí que podría mantener una relación contigo, ¿o es que definitivamente no te conozco?, ¿O tú eres el que me ha mentido en todo este tiempo?...**Lo noto **

**Me lo dicen tus ojos **

**Y esos besos tan flojos **

**Que dejan un sabor amargo y roto  
**

¡Dime lo que ocurre!!!, ¡Por que el rubí de tus ojos ya no me mira como al principio????, ¿Por qué tus besos me dejan la sensación de no ser míos???, ¿Por qué me dejan la sensación de que estas pensando en alguien más??... ¿por qué tu actitud cortante sé esta acentuando cada vez más?, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que té pasa??... ¿por qué ya no hablas???... ¿por qué me huyes???... ¿por qué?...  
  
Yo creí que el accidente con Cyber Dranzer simple y sencillamente nos uniría más pero es como si no hubiera pasado nada más allá de que somos novios, dime Kai... ¿por qué?!!...**Aunque tu me lo niegues **

**No me queda más que nieve **

**Donde hubo calor **

**Y yo lo noto  
**

Sé que infinidad de veces me has dicho que no es cierto, que son alucinaciones mías o que es por que te has encerrado mucho en tus entrenamientos con el equipo y que vas a procurar ir menos... pero definitivamente no es cierto... sé que algo pasa y cada vez que me prometes ya no ir tanto con tus amigos termino siendo yo el que te espera incansables horas... como ahora...  
  
Por que regresamos Kai... ¿por qué querías regresar si tu y yo estábamos bien?, lejos dé Japón, pero estábamos bien, no teníamos nuestras peleas ni mucho menos... todo estaba tranquilo entre los dos...**Puedo ser un cabrón **

**Pero no un tonto **

**Y lo noto**

Sé que soy el que más presión a ejercido sobre de nuestra relación... pero es que lo único que quiero es que sea como la imagine que sería y aunque al principio si lo parecía ahora ya no y no me agrada sentirme así, no me agrada no saber nada, parezca lo que parezca no soy un niñito al cual cuidar y se que tu lo sabes pero me quieres tratar como tal...  
  
La puerta... por fin llegaste... que horas son???... casi las nueve...**Noto que mi corazón **

**No sé, **

**No va **

**Que las miradas se caen **

**Y que muere el mar  
**

-ya era hora de que llegaras-otra vez, no ya no más por que no puedo evitar hablarle as  
  
-estaba entrenando, así que no molestes-otra vez esa actitud de hielo, por que te comportas así, así no eres tu... ¿o es acaso que sí??...  
  
-Kai, dímelo por favor!... Que demonios esta pasando!!!!-ya no aguanto Kai sé que esta no es tu manera de ser  
  
-el que me veas como realmente soy no quiere decir nada-¿no te conozco Kai?, ¿Eso es lo que me estas diciendo?, ¿Qué no se nada de ti?...  
  
-¿de que hablas te conozco mejor que cualquiera?!!-no puede ser, estas mintiendo...  
  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar porque ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros y lo noto  
  
-Kai por favor... tenemos que hablar... -por favor, dime que lo que dijiste era mentira... por favor  
  
-¿de que quieres hablar?-por que te comportas así sé que eras frío pero no eres así... quiero creer que no eres así!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kai quiero que solucionemos esto, ya no aguanto sentir que te tengo pero que le perteneces a alguien más, ya no aguanto verte sumido en tus pensamientos como si añoraras a alguien, ya no aguanto esperarte todas las noches y que no me digas nada, ya no aguanto no saber nada de ti, que cuando quiero estar contigo tu conmigo no, que los besos no sean los mismos, que los roces de piel ya no se sientan, ya no aguanto estas malditas discusiones... ¡ya no aguanto nada!!!!!!!!-ya no... no más**Lo noto, **

**Noto que me esquivas **

**Que evitas mis caricias**

  
  
-dime por que Kai??, Cada vez que te hablo me esquivas, cada vez que te quiero tocar me evitas, por que no me dejas acercarme a ti???, Por que no pueden ser las cosas como antes?-ya no aguanto estoy llorando, no puedo creerlo, pero parece que no se inmuta como si no le importara  
  
-no esta pasando nada- por que me dices eso sabes que es mentira  
  
-eso no es cierto... quiero que me contestes!!!!, Quiero que arreglemos esto de una vez!!!!, Quiero que me seas sincero al menos en esta ocasión!!!- ¿qué no entiendes que ya no aguanto más esta situación?  
  
-bien de acuerdo! Si eso es lo que quieres Whaith!-Sé que estas molesto, lo sé pues es muy raro verte gritar  
  
-entonces... -  
  
-se acabo lo entiendes!, Se acabo! Si tú estas harto yo lo estoy más, estoy cansado de que creas conocerme cuando no conoces nada de mí, simple y sencillamente crees que me conoces solo por que has leído todo lo que se ha dicho de mí, lo que me gusta, lo que no, pero alguna vez has intentado conocerme tu??, la verdad lo dudo-no... no... no puede ser...**Que pones mala cara si te toco **

**Y yo que estoy perdido **

**No puedo hablar contigo**

-entonces por que viniste conmigo???... por que después del campeonato te fuiste conmigo a Rumania????-quiero saber la verdad???  
  
-¿quieres saber la verdad?-ya te he dado la señal-bien, si me fui contigo es por que me sentía culpable, me sentía culpable de lo de Cyber Dranzer, me sentía culpable de que hubieras estado en un hospital, me sentía culpable por no haberte dicho que si ese día, me sentía culpable de haberte dejado pelear cuando habías robado a Dranzer-¿entonces esto?... ¿todo esto?... ¿solo fue por compasión?...-me siento culpable de haberme ido contigo a remendar mi culpa y de no haberme quedado aquí con ellos... con el-¿qué dijiste?...Sé que has murmurado algo, pero no alcancé a oírlo... o más bien no quise entenderlo**Y cada día **

**Me siento más solo **

**Me voy hundiendo poco a poco**

  
  
-entonces no me amaste nunca ¿no es así?-creo que entendí todo, creo que ya sé lo que esta pasando entre nosotros  
  
-si quieres que te sea honesto, no, solo me sentía culpable-lo entiendo y a la vez no, todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que pasamos lo hiciste solo por que te sentías culpable, no tuviste otra razón, no entiendo como lo hiciste como fuiste capaz, solo por culpabilidad, no te entiendo, en cierto, no te conozco...  
  
luego se va la mierda entre nosotros... y lo noto  
  
-es él... ¿verdad?... es Ray-después de todo si es cierto lo que me dices, es la conclusión más factible  
  
-no, no es el-no mientas tiene que ser él, es con quien mejor te llevas de tu equipo, y es del tipo de personas que te son más cercanas-no intentes descubrirlo a través de lo que sabes de mí, por las revistas y la Internet-  
  
-¿entonces no sé quien pueda ser?, solo sé que soy mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ellos-lo sé, te puedo dar lo que quieras, solo pídelo, pero...  
  
-te equivocas, no conozco a nadie que sea mejor que él, nadie... -¿a quien te refieres?, ¿Quién puede ser tan perfecto para que te expreses así por él?  
  
-no creo que sea Tyson-ahora recuerdo, siempre Tyson esto, Tyson lo otro, Tyson aquello, no puedo creerlo del único del que no me lo habría esperado  
  
-veo que si lo descubriste-no puede ser!, Esto si es inconcebible para mi mente como te has podido enamorar de un chiquillo como ese!**Noto que mi corazón **

**No sé **

**No va **

**Que las miradas se caen **

**Y que muere el mar**

  
  
-ya me voy-si ya lo sé, no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar que te fueras... no pude darte un motivo para quedarte... tu culpa ya esta saldada y ahora té iras a vivir con él, no sé que le dijiste pero el te dijo que te fueras a vivir a su casa  
  
-¿qué le dijiste?-quiero saber, al menos esto  
  
-que ya había se había acabado lo nuestro y que no quería seguir viviendo en tu casa, le dije que me iría a vivir a la mansión Hiwatari pero se opuso y me suplico por que me quedara en su casa-no puedo creer que le vayas a cumplir su capricho-creo que ya son todas mis cosas...  
  
-KAI!!!!!!!!!!-esa voz, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?  
  
-ya voy!!-¿para que le contestas?  
  
-¿dónde estas?...-ya esta aquí, maldita sea  
  
-te dije que ya iba-tu mirada... tu mirada es diferente con él... ¿por qué?  
  
-eso me vienes diciendo desde hace 20 minutos, ¿esa es la ultima cierto?-le has dejado que te arrebate la caja e incluso te has sonrojado, no puedo creerlo yo nunca te hice sonrojas, nunca me dejaste hacer eso!...  
  
-ya me voy... -miras tu mano, no puedo creer lo importante que es para ti, ya te has ido...  
  
-Kai apúrate!!-otra vez te llama  
  
-ya lo sé Tyson!-a el le contestas conmigo nunca lo hiciste y eso duele, y lo sé por que estoy llorando  
  
Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Por que ya se va Acabando el aire entre nosotros... Y lo noto  
  
-Adiós... Kai-ojala el te pueda hacer feliz...

BelleDestiny: bien e de decir que fue una idea bastante... controversial ¬¬  
  
Anya: oo? y ahora por que controversial  
  
BelleDestiny: pues numero uno por lo millones de fans de KaiXRei  
  
Anya: lo cual no me interesa demasiado pues soy fanática del KaiXTyson  
  
BelleDestiny: y la otra por que cuantos han intentado ver la huella de Whaith en Kai, por cierto gracias por no dejarlos juntos por que odio al tipo, como se le ocurre a el hacer sufrir a Kai y hacerlo sentirse culpable ¬¬  
  
Anya: oh, oh, tenemos problemas OO' Belle esta molesta  
  
Pam-chan: hola... llegue muy tarde??? nOn  
  
Anya: y ahora vienes tú a empeorarle el humor  
  
Pam-chan: y ahora que paso? ¿-?  
  
Anya: [señala a Belle] mira eso  
  
Pam-chan: [tragando muy duro] eh... bien... creo que [intentando emprender la huida]  
  
Anya: ni lo pienses, [levantando por la cabeza a Pam en SD]  
  
Pam-chan: Sé piadosa [moviendo los brazos a velocidad de motor fuera de borda]  
  
Anya: déjame ver, existe la palabra en mi diccionario [sacando un libro negro con él titulo "Diccionario de Aplicación Anya"] no creo que no  
  
Pam-chan: TTTTTT estoy muerta  
  
Anya: traes el cuaderno??? ¬¬  
  
Pam-chan: eh creo que sí ..  
  
Anya: sácalo ¬¬  
  
Pam-chan: ya voy su malvadesa  
  
Anya: cállate que en cualquier momento llega minerva  
  
Pam-chan: OO, Sa-sata-sat-satana-sata-satanas...  
  
Anya: precisamente así que si no quieres verme a mí de malas a Belle y a Minerva en el mismo cuarto... SACA ESE PINCHE CUADERNO!!!   
  
Pam-chan: ya voy!!! [sale como alma que lleva el diablo]  
  
BelleDestiny: lo trae? ¬¬  
  
Anya: parece que sí ¬¬  
  
BelleDestiny: bien nos despedimos para torturar a gusto a Pam  
  
Anya: Mataitane!!! n-n


End file.
